


Demon Face

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Four Humans Verse [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, Devil and Demons, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e13 A Good Day to Die (Lucifer TV), Trixie Decker & Mazikeen Friendship, Trixie Decker Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Chloe needs to have an important conversation with Trixie. Trix is way ahead of her mom.
Series: Four Humans Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Demon Face

**Author's Note:**

> Set between chapters 1/2 and 3 of "That Makes One of Us"

“Mommy, why have you been acting so weird this week?” Trixie asked as she finished off her dessert.

“Have I?” Chloe stalled. She should have known she couldn’t keep it from Trixie. She was just in too much shock to act perfectly.

“Maze and I both noticed,” Trixie informed her.

“Did she now?” Chloe shot a glance across the table, but Maze just shrugged innocently. “What did Maze notice?”

“That you’re acting weird,” Trixie repeated, as though it should be obvious. And maybe it should be.

“Well, Monkey, Maze showed me something this week, and it just surprised me a little.”

Trixie leaned in and whispered. “Was it something in her closet?”

Chloe glared at Maze again. “No, not in her closet, and you shouldn’t be going in there either, Trix.”

“I haven’t. Maze told me it was where she kept the adult things I wasn’t supposed to know about.”

“Oh, well that is true,” Chloe agreed, with more than a little relief.

“So if it wasn’t something in the closet, what did she show you?” Trixie asked innocently.

“Well, uh, it was something- Uh…” suddenly Chloe had a burst of inspiration. “You know how dad has that scar on his leg from work? Well Maze has something like that, and I saw it for the first time. I’m sorry if I was acting weird, but I was worried for her, that she might be in pain.”

“Oh, you saw her monster face?”

“Her- wait, what?” Chloe shot another glance at Maze, who looked slightly surprised.

“Her monster face!” Trixie replied brightly. “She wore it at Halloween. It was awesome; we got _so much_ candy after she did!”

“You showed her?” Chloe hissed at her roommate.

Maze, typically, shrugged. “She wanted me to wear a costume. It was what I had.”

Chloe decided that that wasn’t a fight worth having, so she turned back to Trixie. “So you already know what Maze’s face looks like?” she checked. “You haven’t mentioned it before…”

“I thought you knew,” Trixie shrugged. “Lucifer always calls her a demon. I guess that makes it her demon face, not her monster face. Sorry for calling you the wrong thing, Maze.”

“No sweat, kid,” Maze ruffled her hair.

“So you knew all along that Maze was a demon?” Chloe asked. “Like a real one?”

“Of course.” Trixie replied brightly.

“Oh. Ok, and- and Lucifer…”

“He told me he was the devil the first time I met him. I haven’t seen his demon face yet, though, but I think he showed Amber at school.”

“Uh… why do you think that?” Chloe tried desperately to connect the dots between Lucifer’s true nature and her daughter’s former bully.

“Well, when he came to school with you, the day I kicked Amber, he walked over to her and talked to her for a second, and then she screamed,” Trixie explained matter-of-factly.

Finally, it all clicked into place. The first time she had worked with Lucifer, when she had needed to make that detour to pick up Trixie, Lucifer had wandered into the school. Amber’s screams had actually ended Chloe’s meeting with the principal, but amongst everything else, it had slipped her mind.

Chloe turned to Maze. “Did he-”

Maze shrugged and took a sip of her wine. “Probably.”

“Oh great,” Chloe threw her hands up.

“So does your demon face hurt?” Trixie asked. “Like mommy was worried about?”

To Chloe’s surprise, Maze actually seemed to consider that, tilting her head to the side and and frowning up at the ceiling. “It did once,” she admitted. “When Lucifer and I left Hell.”

“Does hiding it hurt?”

“Not really,” Maze shrugged. “Sometimes it tingles a little if I haven’t shifted in a while. Or if I get punched there. Like, punch on this side of my face,” she gestured to her right cheek, “stings for a moment and then goes away. But here,” and she pointed to the left, “one punch and it aches for a day or so.”

“Uh-”

“Oh, I took a knife to the ribs once. Slashed clear across, and it actually hurt for like a day. Linda thinks that the human skin swells when injured, and presses on my real skin.”

“You have demon ribs too?” Trixie asked excitedly.

Chloe managed to work out the short circuit in her brain long enough to realize what was coming next, but she wasn’t quite in time to stop it.

“Can I see them?”

“Maybe later, Trix,” Chloe jumped in. “Maze doesn’t have to show us anything she doesn’t want to.”

“What if she does want to?”

Chloe shot a quick glance at Maze to make sure she didn’t say anything stupid like ‘its fine’. “Well, she might not, so we shouldn’t bug her.”

“What about Lucifer? Would he finally show me his demon face if I asked?”

“Well, maybe, but he might be shy about it, so we shouldn’t pester him, okay?” Shy was the last word she would usually use to describe Lucifer, but from what she had learned, his devil face was something of a sensitive topic.

Unfortunately, Trixie turned her devastating puppy-eyed pout onto Maze. From her reaction, Chloe suspected that it was the same pout that had prompted her first sight of Maze’s true face. “Most people find Lucifer’s face scary,” Maze hedged. “He doesn’t like showing people that he doesn’t want to scare.”

“Soooo, we won’t be bugging him about it,” Chloe declared. “We’re going to wait until Lucifer wants to share, alright?”

“Fine,” Trixie sighed.

“Now go change into your PJs, Monkey, okay?”

“Okay,” Trixie tried to sound forlorn, but she bounced up from the table with her usual exuberance.

Once she was out of earshot, Chloe sighed deeply. “Well, that went better than I expected.”

“Yeah, you’ve got a tough kid there, Decker,” Maze agreed, admiringly.

“Yeah. Now what were you doing showing an eight year old your demonic side?”

Her only answer was a quiet whoosh as Maze pulled Lucifer’s vanishing trick. “Huh, coward,” Chloe muttered, surprising herself that she was more amused than upset.


End file.
